


I'm Not A Dancer!

by HowlsMoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: One night at a ball two wizards each get the prince of their dreams but it's not all charming and perfect No plot development no character development just pure smut





	I'm Not A Dancer!

There was big party thrown for Magic members from all Societies as to show the appreciation of their companionship. It was only matter of time before the invitations were gone in the last 24 hours.  
Luckily Serulean captured one when it literally tried flying out her mail box. She got ready 3 hours ago after shopping for a dress for the evening event.

An invitation flew from Laxus's window after he finished his breakfast. He opens it and read the schedule of the party. Since there was plenty of time to get ready, he was more than pleased to attend.

Kayla who was a daughter of Gildarts was an ice make user like Lyon and Gray a student of Ur. She got an invitation too as it flew down her chimney.

Rogue too got an invitation as it flew through his front door and he went to get a tuxedo ready for tonight’s event.

It took Serulean another hour and half after showering, lotioning, spraying and throwing on her new dress. Her hair and makeup was completed in a matter of minutes using magic and she managed to leave home right when the party was about to open.

Laxus took out his favorite tuxedo from the far back end of his walk in closet then puts it on. He had no trouble making it clean and proper. His hair was the last chore before combing it back using magic then he teleports to the party's entrance.

Kayla got ready in a long skirt fancy top two piece outfit and her hair had a ribbon in it. She showered and everything but she preferred sticking with her natural beauty. With her ice make magic she rode an ice slide all the way to the party.

Rogue got ready in his tuxedo and slicked back his hair and tied it in a ponytail. He teleported to the party’s entrance as well.

At that same moment Serulean was already walking past the gentleman. Serulean’s hair was let down in curls with gems and pearls shimmering from her dark chocolate locks. Her short dress had puffy teal stripes with a sparkly black bow tied around her hip and black boots to complete it. She didn't have to wear alot of make-up but yet one small amount of eyeshadow, blush and lipstick, and Serulean was like a princess from a painting.

Laxus was offered a drink by one of the butler who stood by, carrying trays of small wine glasses. He prefer to look for a girl to dance with tonight.

Kayla walked into the party and went immediately to the food table. She was starving.

Rogue entered the party wearing black gloves to complete his look. He immediately spotted Serulean and went over to her smiling.

Serulean was distracted by all the fancy decorations that she didn't notice him coming her way at first.

Laxus’s eyes caught her and couldn't help but gaze at her beautiful features. He decided walked up to her hopefully he'll get her to dance at least. 

Kayla started to eat the oderves and little sandwiches. 

Rogue tapped her on the shoulder.  
“May I have this dance?” he bowed to her.

“Eh?,” Serulean began but never had she met someone so handsome as to ask her for a dance.  
“U-Um...sure y-yes!”

It felt kind of awkward to bother someone from eating but he cough loudly for her attention.

Kayla turned around and looked up at him as she ate.

Rogue took her hand and led her to the dance floor and started waltzing with her.

He adjusted his tie then bows and asked,”May I please have this dance?”

Serulean giggled slightly but she was a little nervous and concentrated hard to not step on his feet.

“Uh sorry but I'm not that much of a dancer.”

Rogue dipped her and did a couple spins mixed in with that.  
“It’s ok. Just relax and calm down,” he chuckled.

Serulean blushed but the warmth from this prince-like man soothed her well and she took her words and followed in the rhythm of him and the music as it drowned out everything else.

“I'll be happy to show you how it’s done. Please at least try with me.”  
He sets his glass down then offered his hand..

Kayla sighed and nodded taking his hand in hers.

Rogue swayed with her back and forth and dipped her some more then spun her.

Serulean had a lot of fun and didn't even step on a single toe as Rogue and the music guide her well.

He smiled and brought her to the dance floor. Laxus started first, holding her waist and hand.

Kayla blushed as she didn't know what to do.

Rogue breathed in her ear, “you know you look beautiful tonight.”

Her eyes flutter from what he remarked. Then her natural blush pinched her cheeks. 

Laxus spinned her around then held her from behind as he continue to sway with the music.

Kayla blushed as she started dancing with him and got the hang of it.

Rogue then stopped dancing with her and bowed to her smiling.

Serulean picked her dress and bowed as ladylike as she could.

He unlocks her from the close embrace to dip her and dancing with her face to face again.

Kayla looked up into his eyes blushing as she danced with him.

Rogue then asked her if she wanted to eat with him.

She nods and follows him to the buffet table. 

He began to speed up the pace a little to keep a smile on Kayla’s face. 

Kayla swayed with him back and forth and giggled as she had fun.

Rogue sat down at a table and got a plate of food and waited for her.

When she was ready, Serulean set her plate on the table next to him and ate.

Then his white silk gloves lead her hand to his lips to kiss it delicately. 

Kayla blushed beet red and looked up at him.

Rogue started to eat as well looking at her every so often.

The food were the size of appetizers but their richness filled her well. But Serulean wanted to eat as delicately as she could now that she noticed dark eyes were set on her. She hopes her manners impress him well enough to make her a keeper. Atleast tonight.

“Such a beautiful woman like you should be cherished every night,”he said, grinning. 

Kayla almost fainted at that.  
“R-really? I-I'm not sure about that.”

“Your manners are very delightful,” Rogue said to her as he continued eating.

“Thank you,” Serulean smiled, blushing. 

He held her closer again. This time his lips brushed at the shell of her ear and whispered,”Would you like me to show you?”

Kayla felt chills run down her spine shaking her head no.  
“No thanks. I know you. You're the infamous womanizer Laxus of Fairy Tail.”

Rogue nodded and smiled at her as he then finished eating his food throwing the plate away.

Serulean wiped her mouth with a napkin before setting it on her empty plate as she too got rid it. 

He blinks at that offensive reply but chuckles it off.  
“No really I'd like to get to know you.”

“Yeah right. You just wanna know my body and have sex with me.” Kayla walked away from him and went to see how Lyon and Gray were doing.

Rogue then got up and asked her if she wanted to go out to the garden.

She nods and took his arm that was offered to her. 

Before she could reach them, Laxus wrapped an arm around her body and tossed glittery, powder substance which put her asleep at an instant whiff.

Kayla was out fast asleep.

Rogue went outside to the gardens and showed her the pretty flowers.  
“Isn't this place beautiful?”

“Yes, it is!,”she replied as her eyes wandered at the amazing sea of colors. The fragrance it released kept a smile on her sweet face as well.

Laxus kept a calm expression on his face as best as he could carrying her out through a crowd of concern people. But neither witness the incident and figured she fainted or something. 

Kayla was still sound asleep in his arms.

Rogue nodded and looked up at the silver glow of a pale moon and the glittering stars in the sky.

He made his way into a vacant hall and walked into a room which looked like a coat closet for the guest but way bigger. He locks it behind him, using a spell that can't be undone from outside then laid Kayla down.

Serulean admired the night but trembled a little as the cold wind began to lick her shoulders.

Kayla suddenly woke up.  
“Where am I? Laxus?”

Rogue took off his jacket and wrapped it around her pulling her close against him.

He didn't answer. He was already unbuttoning her dress to get access on more of her skin.

She held her breath for a short moment before thanking him. But when she looked up, both were locked in a gaze that she thought that lasted forever. She could never imagine what would happen next.

Kayla tried stopping him as she started freezing his entire body in place getting up.

Rogue planted his lips on hers in a passionate kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Serulean accepted the kiss until she felt his tongue wrapping with hers. She whimpered then burned red.

Damn it I forgot her powers! Laxus thought. He makes a shock wave from lightning magic that quaked the ice and send cracks which crumbled to pieces. He stood back , grabbed something out his pocket and threw another handful of potions which paralyzed her body.

Kayla started to cry.  
“Laxus please! Why're you doing this?”

Rogue deepened it as he sucked on her tongue wrestling with it.

This made it difficult to stand as well as keeping a steady breath. She wanted to break the kiss and turn away somehow.

Suddenly he kisses her lips and drown out her words.

Kayla started to moan into the kiss not being able to do anything.

Rogue picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist and danced his tongue along hers.

Serulean gasped and made more sweet noises.

He picks her and carried her to a couch in the center of the room without breaking the kiss until he set her down. Then Laxus climbed over her and got rid of the annoying, heavy dress.

Kayla whimpered as she continued to silently cry.

Rogue then separated from her lips and went down nipping her neck.

Her fingers lightly tugged the silky cloth on his shoulders.  
“Haah! R-Rogue wait...wait,”Serulean breathed, “Isn't this a little….”

“Why would I need to ask you out, if I wanted nothing but turn you into one of my little trinkets?,”he said as breathed the sweet scent on her neck, “You think I can come to every woman. No, they come to me.”

Kayla sobbed.  
“But then why're you about to do it right now then? Y-You’re about to rape me.”

Rogue picked her up in his arms taking her to his house. Once he made it inside he laid her down on his bed.

He smirks.  
“I can't handle no for an answer very well.”  
Laxus kisses at her neck lightly biting at the soft pale skin until it bruised into purple. 

Serulean glanced around now that ballroom music was gone and moonlight only poured through a window.

Kayla mewled softly and whimpered again.

Rogue then began to nip and suck hickeys on her shoulders.

“Rogue...Please,”Serulean moaned.

Laxus groped her chest as he made his way down her shoulders, trailing more hickies.

Kayla whimpered.

Rogue then took her dress off sucking on a nipple and tweaked the other.

It caught her off and all her words faded into more moans.

Laxus moved his mouth to her breasts to savor the softness and sweet fragrance.

Kayla moaned.

Rogue abandoned that nipple and sucked on the other.

The cool air left it erected and sore. This time Serulean held his head as he torment the other.

His tongue swirled around the rosebud until it harden then tweaked it between his teeth before licking and sucking the other.

Kayla groaned for that was all she could do.

Rogue traveled lower sucking on her clit fingering her folds. 

“Rogue! Ooh!,”she let out.

He sucked and bit the other one hard until it was swollen as well.

“Ahh Laxus please!” Kayla breathed.

Rogue then slid his tongue deep into her pussy trying to find her g spot.

Serulean nearly screamed. She began to whine now that her body completely betrayed her. 

Laxus let's go with a soft pop and rubbed at her clothed womanhood as his lips journeyed further South. 

Kayla screamed his name in pleasure.

Rogue found her core and licked at it then fingered her inner walls.

She gripped his hair with both hands and raised her legs up by her toes. A strange knot slowly appeared from her stomach as she moaned loudly. 

Already she was moistening his palm and Laxus felt amused and a wider, devious grin spread on his face then he lowered to her openings level and slowly pulled the panties away.

Kayla gasped.  
“H-how long until this paralysis potion wears off?” She growled at him.

Rogue then took his tongue and fingers out of her pulled down his bottoms and rammed his dick into her really slowly and gently.

“Until tomorrow but relax babe you'll enjoy this.”  
He tossed the panties elsewhere and spread her legs wide.

The pain struck her and she gasped again, clutching to Rogue. Serulean tried to hold back tears and calming herself down. 

Kayla looked away from him frowning.

Rogue stopped still inside her whispering sweet words into her ear.

His voice soothed her well. She sighed then told him she was ready and that Rogue can move.

“Don't worry you'll enjoy it. I promise you. “  
He turns her face to his and kissed her then crawled back down to her virginity. Laxus sucked and licked at her folds then slipped two fingers and pressed digits inside.

“Ah! Oh god!” Kayla mewled.

Rogue started moving inside her thrusting deeper into her.

Her virgin walls began fall where the pain came back but soon faded with pleasure.  
“Rogue...Rogue,”Serulean moaned.

He sucked at clit as thrusted his fingers deeper inside her. 

Kayla whimpered.

Rogue went faster and harder into her grunting at how tight her walls were.

Her moans became screams as they heat up.

He kept at until she milked for him and lapped her up like a dinner plate. 

Kayla groaned.

Rogue hit her g spot reaching it pounding into it mercilessly.

Serulean threw her head back screaming his name several times until her stomach began to form knots.

He licks his lips with a satisfied look then towered over again. While sitting on her waist, he took off his blazer, white top and tie then unzip his pants.

“Laxus it's gonna hurt! Please stop!” Kayla said crying.

Rogue came inside her filling her up with his seed.

It was far too late to mention about a rubber. As a white light cometed her vision, her high crashed along with his orgasm and ran through the sheets. 

“I know, “ he said stroking her face,”But it will pass. This is the first time I'd love with someone y’know.”  
He pushed her inner thighs back then entered her womb.

Kayla started to scream as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Rogue pulled out of her panting and breathing heavily.

He groan from her tightness but kept still as long as he could. 

She squeaked then took a moment to catch her breath.

Kayla felt the pain dissipate and she started moaning.

Rogue wrapped his arms around her and he cuddled against her whispering I love you before falling asleep.

She closed her eyes as well and nuzzled under his chin. A smile blossomed on her face until she fell in a deep sleep. 

He picked up the pace, thrusting harder.

Kayla mewled for that was all she could do.

“Gawd! You feel so good!,”he moaned. He stroked her clitoris again in circles as he penetrated her. 

“Ah Laxus please!” Kayla whimpered.

His ripped body began to drench in sweat but he continued to thrust until she orgasmed. 

Kayla reached her high and orgasmed moaning.

Laxus released afterwards panting as his high drained out his strength.

Kayla moaned softly as Laxus was still inside her.

He used what's left of his strength he found to pull himself before laying down beside her. 

Kayla started to cry again as she just laid there.

The last sounds they both heard of knocking came at the door and even the doorknob was shifting around but whoever was outside the door couldn't open it for their coats. Then the sounds faded as the darkness consume them before they fell asleep  
The next morning, the sunlight poured in and revealed a different all too familiar to be Laxus’s room.

When sunlight touched Serulean’s eyes she felt more than happier to accept the morning's call after having the best she sleep she ever had.

Kayla woke up and finally she was able to move her body again. She got up put her clothes on and left.

Rogue smiled in his sleep then woke up nuzzling her neck breathing in her scent.

Serulean squeak but she answered,”G-good morning…!”

After using teleportation magic as an emergency exit from getting found out inside a coat closet by coat owners, Laxus was still a little groggy since they left at 3 a.m. But the cold vacancy in the bed woke him up.  
“Kayla?,”he called looking around,”Kayla?”

Kayla was outside his house shutting the door as she was walking back to her house.

Rogue got up and looked at her.  
“Do you want some breakfast?” he asked her smiling.

He heard it and ran out just as he saw her back turning towards the corner of the brick wall.

“Breakfast sounds great!”

Kayla continued to walk and was about to teleport to her house.

Rogue nodded and put normal clothes on and went to his kitchen.

Serulean stretched as she rose up on her knees. Then she realize she wasn't wearing anything. 

“Kayla! Wait!”  
He grabs at her wrist.

Kayla began to struggle.  
“Let me go Laxus now!”

Rogue was cooking scrambled eggs and bacon.

She blushed and glanced around for her clothes which were nowhere in sight.

“At least let me get you something warmer to wear,”he said,” it's 30 degrees out here!”

“In case you didn't know this temperature doesn't bother me. I love cold weather. I can survive in it thanks to my teacher and my magic. Now let me go.”

Rogue gave her one of his long sleeved shirts to wear and went back to cooking the food.

A large rock called “Dunce” landed on his head the moment he paused after realizing the stupidest comment he made.  
“Look I'm sorry that I couldn't control myself because of how beautiful you are.”

“H-Have you seen m-my dress?,”she asked as she puts it on.

“You told me you can't stand taking no for an answer. I never wanna see you ever again!”

Rogue thought for a second.  
“Yes it's in the living room on the couch.”

Serulean was relief.  
“Good, because my dress isn't machine washable, “she said.

“Why can't you understand that you're nothing like those other women that I've been with. I told you you're the first I had sex with!”

“No I'm not! You had sex with all those other girls!”

Rogue chuckled and set her food on a plate for her.

“You can put a truth spell on me if you want and I'll tell you I'm not lying.”

Serulean walks into the kitchen now that she can smell his heavenly cooking from the bedroom. 

“But you didn't have sex with me. You raped me and I can never forgive you for that,” Kayla said and with that teleported out of there.

Rogue sat down at the table and started to eat his food.

She gladly ate with him but then a thought came in mind. After what they shared last night meant nothing and just a one time. But then Of Course he didn't wear a condom and she could be at risk with carrying his unwanted child.  
The smile she had soon faded and she sighed quietly. 

Laxus and walked back inside. 

Kayla was in her house and suddenly Gray showed up. She told him what happened and he hugged her tightly to him.

Rogue looked at her as he ate.  
“Sweetie what’s wrong? I love you you know and if you're pregnant with my child I want to keep it and raise a family with you.”

Serulean was stunned.  
“Are you a mind reader, too?,”she asked smiling again. 

Laxus arrived to confront Kayla but was too late when he sees Grey hugging her. Angrily, he tore her away from Grey.  
“What the hell do you think you're doing!?,”he snapped, “She's mine!!”

Kayla was shocked at what Laxus just said.  
“I was comforting her because I heard what you did to her you bastard!” Gray said growling at Laxus.

Rogue shook his head no and chuckled.  
“No but I had a feeling that's what you were upset about.”

Serulean nodded.  
“Yes, because I thought it was...just at the party…”  
She started to sniffle a little. 

“That's none of your business!! I'm in love with her!”

Kayla just stood there frozen in her spot. Had she heard that right? He was in love with her?

Rogue wiped her tears away and hugged her to him.  
“No it's way more than that. I want you forever.”

Serulean hugged back and said softly,”I love you.”

He holds her in his arms protectively and glared at Grey.

Kayla didn't know what to say or do. Gray left angrily.

Rogue smiled and kissed her lips softly.

The warmth from this comfort brought her smile back as she kissed him.

Then Laxus turned her around to face him and kissed her.

Kayla started to kiss him back.

Rogue then pulled away from her and continued eating.

Serulean already finished her plate and got up to clean it.

He kissed her roughly but passionately to show how much he craved her.

Kayla moaned into the kiss and kissed him deeper.

Rogue then finished eating his breakfast and went to help her wash the dishes.

She laid her head on his shoulder in adorable manner as she finished.

Then he breaks the kiss and hugged her.  
“I'm sorry. “

Kayla hugged him back.

Rogue finished washing the dishes.

“Do you have anymore teleportation magic?,”Serulean asked,”I left them at home but I need to get home before I get ready for a mission.”

He picks her up and teleports back to his home.

Kayla squeaked and blushed.

Rogue nodded as he teleported her and her dress back to her house.

She thanked him and kissed his cheek.

He smirked, “How would you like me to make up for you?”  
Laxus rubbed circles around her hips.

Kayla whimpered softly and nodded.

Rogue went to take a shower turning on the water.

“Well? I want your answer.”

Serulean’s mission was this afternoon so she took a bath then dressed in her casual mission clothes.

“I already answered you. I nodded my head yes.”

Rogue started to wash his body all over.

He chuckles and nuzzled at her neck. 

She settled a little before she left, fixing potion and magic.

Kayla whimpered again.

Rogue then rinsed off his body and washed his hair.

He gave her butt a squeeze as he nibbled at her ear and neck.

Serulean finally left with a backpack and walked down to Fairy Tail headquarters. She sign in for the afternoon schedules then received a train ticket for the ride which she transported to exact train that was about to leave.

Kayla started to moan softly.

Rogue then turned the water off got out and dried himself off.

Just as the train was about to take off, Serulean found her seat and settled in with a book to entertain her.

Then he grabbed her by her butt and hoist her up and carry her into his bedroom.

Kayla blushed and squeaked.

He lays her down and gropes at her chest slowing grinding her and making love bites on her shoulder. 

“Ahh Laxus!” Kayla mewled and gasped.

“Mmm,”he grinned. Laxus moved his hands away to lick and bite at her breasts.

Kayla whimpered holding his head closer to her chest.

One of his hands rubbed inside her panties as he sucked at her nipples.

Kayla groaned arching her back.

Laxus’s tongue swirled around the bud until erected and stroked her folds faster.

“Oh god!” Kayla grunted as she soon started becoming wet.

He tweaks the last nipple between his teeth before he licked her cum from his fingers. 

Kayla moaned softly and groaned.

Then he lifts her ass by her hips and dove in face first tasting her from every ounce of her womb.

Kayla mewled and screamed his name in pleasure.

He hummed as his tongue sunk deep towards her core.

“Ahh Laxus god!” Kayla whimpered gripping his shoulders.

He sucked at her folds then lapped at them all over again. 

Kayla arched her back her body shivering in pleasure moaning.

He can taste more of her juices beginning to run and greedily swallowed it all up then set her rear down.

Kayla gasped and panted.

Laxus took out his lengthy member and slid inside thrusting through her tightness. 

Kayla moaned arching her back.

He groans her name between breaths.

Kayla mewled scratching his shoulders.

He loves it and stuck his tongue inside her hot mouth. Laxus’s thrusts grew more powerful, quaking her body with each sound of slapping and making the bed whine.

Kayla groaned into the kiss and kissed him back gripping his sheets.

“I'm almost there baby!,”he muttered between their sloppy kissing session.

Kayla groaned and arched her back and came.

He orgasmed as well, overfilling her with his seeds.

Kayla moaned shuddering in delight.

He kissed her one last time then rolled off of her and onto his back.

Kayla panted breathing heavily.

Laxus puts his arm around her then whispered, “I love you.”

Kayla blushed and smiled snuggling against him.

Laxus grinned and pulled in the covers, securing them well from the bitter chill.

Several miles away from home, Serulean was close to her destination. She picked a snack from a waitress and her cart and was about to head back to her sleep when suddenly a bang came then the train made a harsh halt. Serulean stumbled on the floor and cried out.

Kayla just giggled.  
“I told you Laxus. I like the cold.”

Rogue knew something was wrong so he teleported to her location.

Serulean already got up then climbed out the train to scene of the trashed locomotive. As expected, a band of the crooks from the wanted posters at Fairytail were behind it and she instantly battle at them.

“I'm not used to an ice wizard , “he chuckled.

“Well then you better start getting used to me big guy,” Kayla said smiling at him.

Rogue went to where the bandits were and started fighting them off and tying them up.

Serulean sat down now that a large wound began to sting her. Her breathing was calm but she held onto the wound.

He pretends he was freezing and shook a little making “Brrr”ing sounds as a joke.

Kayla just chuckled and giggled rubbing his abs.

Rogue rushed over to her teleporting her out of there back to his house and he started bandaging up her wound.

“Wh-What about the mission?,”She answered, “There's another town that's looking for them and--Ow!”

“W-Woah! Now that's cold!”

Kayla looked sad looking away from him.  
“I-I'm sorry!”

Rogue then stitched it up cleaning it before bandaging it.  
“Not in your condition you're not.”

“Aaw, baby I'm kidding. Come here.”  
He hugs at her and nuzzled her neck.

“Damn it,”Serulean muttered, “And I needed that money for my next renting bill.”

Kayla whimpered in pleasure.  
“Laxus please!”

Rogue thought for a second.  
“You can live with me sweetie if you want to.”

Serulean’s eyes widened.  
“Wh-what?,”she asked.

“Get some rest I'll cook you something afterwards.”

“But I didn't even eat breakfast yet! I'm hungry!”

Rogue nodded and smiled at her and rubbed her hips laying her down in his bed.  
“You need sleep ok?”

She whimpered but nodded.  
“Okay,”she sighed.

“Alright. Alright.”

Kayla smiled at him rubbing his arm muscles.  
“You're so ripped and sexy!”

Rogue laid down next to her and pulled her against him carefully.

She accepted his embrace and was eager to snuggle beneath his chin.  
“Rogue…”

Laxus smirked and rubbed at her hips again.

Kayla moaned softly.  
“Laxus food please!” she begged him cutely.

Rogue put his chin on top of her head and cuddled against her.

Laxus sighed and got up to get dressed before he started walking to the kitchen. 

She rested her eyes and slept comfortably. 

Kayla got dressed in one of his t shirts and followed him to the kitchen.

Rogue closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep next to her.

As he heated his frying pan, he glanced at her then replied,”Mmm, you look sexier in my t-shirts than anything else.”

The pain on her side almost disappeared as she slept in his arms.

Kayla blushed beet red and kissed his cheek.

He grinned and tossed in scrambled eggs and potatoes. 

Kayla sat down at a table crossing her naked legs.

Laxus grabbed some plate as the brunch began to sizzle. He tossed a pinch of seasoning before tossing it all in each plate.  
“I don't always have to use magic,”he said,”Why make it difficult for simple tasks?”

Kayla nodded and smiled at him. She waited patiently.

He sets the plates on the table in front of their chairs then sat down to chow down.

Kayla began to eat as well.

“How's my cooking?,”he asked.

Kayla gave him a thumbs up as she ate.

He grins, feeling proud and finished his plate.

Kayla soon finished eating as well.

He took their plates away and put them in the sink to wash out.

Kayla went to his room crawled into bed and fell asleep.

He deposit the dishes into the strainer then turned back to the bedroom and tackle her playfully. 

Kayla suddenly woke up and squeaked shaken up and surprised.  
“Wh-what the hell Laxus!”

He snuck a kiss as soon as she wiggled from beneath the covers.

Kayla kissed him back still shaken up.

He tickles her a bit then asked,”Are you going to sleep all day or do you want to do something?”

Kayla chuckled.  
“I wanna do something!”

“Huh?,”he replied plainly but with a cocked eyebrow. 

Kayla pouted laid back down and fell asleep.

“Oh, you wanted to sleep some more?”

Kayla didn’t answer him. She was sound asleep.

He frowns a little. It disappointed him but he left the room to do something else. 

Kayla woke up and tackled him down to the ground.

Laxus chuckles.  
“Now you're going to get it!”

Later in the afternoon, Serulean woke up and felt refreshed and could barely feel the pain on her hip anymore. She stretched carefully and sighed.

Kayla ran for her life hiding.

Rogue woke up and got out of bed yawning.

He chases her around the house and even outside the house where a few passerby’s can see.

She smiled at him and his shirtless form.

Kayla squeaked and ran back into the house locking all the doors and windows.

Rogue smiled at her and hugged her tightly to him nuzzling her neck.

“Rogue!,”she chuckled and held him back.

Of course that didn't stop him. With another teleportation magic he appears back inside and grabbed from behind. “You thought you can get away from that easily?,”he asked. 

Kayla squeaked and giggled.

Rogue looked at her with lust in his eyes for her.

Chills ran down her spine just by looking at his gorgeous face. It merely paralyzed her.

He gently pushes her down to a couch and tucked her in place with his knees.

Kayla looked up at him blushing.

Rogue laid her down on his bed and started nipping her skin on her neck.

She replied with small noises. Her hands ran through his raven locks that encourage him.

Laxus began to sprinkle butterfly kisses all over her face.

Kayla giggled and sighed happily.

Rogue traveled down lower nipping and sucking hickeys with his mouth on her shoulders.

“Rogue, “she moaned.

Then he focused on her neck and shoulders. 

“Oh Laxus!” Kayla moaned.

Rogue went past her collarbone and sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola and pinched the other pert bud.

Her breath quavered and gasped for air as her cheeks flame red.

Once he made fresh lovemark, he mouth his way to one of her breasts, sucking, licking and even biting. 

Kayla mewled softly.

Rogue abandoned that nipple and began sucking on the other.

Slowly her panties began to soak.

His left hand aroused the other while his right stroke inside her panties.

Kayla whimpered gripping the couch.

Rogue then went down journeying to her flower.

She hissed and moaned louder.

Laxus sucked and licked at the other as she milked on his hands.

Kayla suddenly started becoming wet down there.

Rogue sucked on her clit rubbing her folds with his thumb.

Her back was forced to arched as chills ran up and down her body then later started to heat up.  
“Rogue hnngh...Rogue...Rogue!”

He lets go of the nipple between his lips with soft pop and removed his fingers and lift her hips up and dove his face right in.

Kayla moaned arching her back.

Rogue slid his tongue deep into her pussy and stroked her walls with it while fingering her.

Her body couldn't help but move along in rhyme as his magic tongue and fingers are.

He rubbed at her thighs while keeping her rear well balanced in the air and licked and sucked at her folds. 

Kayla's body trembled at his touch as she mewled.

Rogue then took his tongue and fingers out and slipped himself easily inside her.

Serulean moaned welcoming him deeper inside and sucked at his neck.

Then he dug his tongue inside her folds stroking every ounce for her sweet nectar. 

Kayla gripped the couch wrapping her legs around his head whimpering.

Rogue rammed himself deeper harder and faster into her picking up the pace grunting.

He pumped deeper into her core with his tongue until she splashed him with an orgasm.

“OH ROGUE!,”She cried and scarred his back.

Kayla groaned then panted.

Rogue gripped her hips slapping his hips against hers grinding into her growling.

Her body quaked at his power thrusts which made her scream.

He puts her down and crawled over her then thrusted in.

Kayla moaned gripping his shoulders.

Rogue went further into her slamming into her harshly.

She grabbed his butt rubbing it and slapping at it.

He groans as he penetrated her womb, thrusting more into her juicy flower.

Kayla mewled scratching his shoulders.

Rogue groaned and hit her g spot orgasming into her.

Her voice begged for more until she finally climaxed gripping at Rogue’s ass and bruised it purple.

“You want it don't you?,”Laxus asked huskily. 

Kayla nodded and whimpered arching her back.

Rogue pulled out of her panting laying down next to her.

“Say my name if you want it badly.”  
He moves in a slow pace.

“I love you Rogue,”she breath hugging his back.

“Laxus please!” Kayla groaned loudly.

Rogue wrapped his arms around her pulling her frame against him.  
“I love you too sweetie.”

“Louder,”he said in a low voice.

Serulean grinned nuzzling at his neck and inhaling the intoxicating scent of sex and spice on him.

“Laxus!!!” Kayla screamed.

Rogue grunted then rubbed her hips.

His pace increased and sweating drenched the both of their naked body as they slapped their hips together. 

Serulean chuckled at his adorable noises then massage on her hips help put her asleep.

Kayla grunted as she scratched his shoulders her body shuddering in delight.

Rogue smiled at her kissing her forehead then closed his eyes falling asleep.

He kissed and nibbled at her neck as he thrusted harder.

Kayla released all over his dick moaning.

He groans and released his load. Then Laxus pulled himself out and stood on his knees dragging Kayla with him to hold in his arms. 

Kayla snuggled into his arms drifting off to sleep.

He loves it how beautiful she was when she slept. He quickly but carefully carry her into his bedroom and laid her down beneath the white comforter before climbing in as well and slept.

The End


End file.
